You're My Monster
by baby kyumin. Minnie
Summary: Lee Taemin yangg merasa ketakutan saat seorang namja tampan yang memperhatikan dia secara intens. bagaimana ketakutan itu akan menjadi penghias hari-harimu / 2Min Minhoo Taemin


You're my monster

Main cast : Lee Taemin (SHINEE)

Choi Minho (SHINEE)

Lee Sungmin (SUJU)

Aron (NU'EST)

Minhyun (NU'EST)

Choi Siwon (SUJU)

And the other cameo

Summary : bagaimana kalau ketakutan itu malah menjadi penghias hari-harimu , argghgh aku bisa gila kalau begini terus. Menjauhlah kau menyeramkan *failed summary*

Author : Baby_Kyumin "Minnie"

Rate : T

Genre : yaoi, family, romance (may be)

Desclaimer : semua cast milik yang menciptakan mereka, tapi Lee sungmin milik saya #ngarep gila# dan FF ini jelas milik baby _kyumin alias saya

Note: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ and rate biSA berubah-ubah tergantung mood author, don't forget to RCL coz setiap kommentar kalian menambah semangat author uat menulis

Taemin POV

Tawaku terhenti saat merasa ada yang memandangku tajam dari sudut kantin tempat dimana aku berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatku, refleks kepalaku menoleh kearah dimana kecurigaanku bersarang dan kemudian dengan cepat aku kembali memalingkan wajahku menunduk, orang itu lagi! mata tajam yang selalu menerorku disetiap waktu, aku tak tau arti tatapannya itu hanya saja aku merasa takut melihatnya. Entah sudah beberapa kali aku memergokinya memandang intens kearahku hanya kearahku, ingin aku mendekatinya dan bertanya apa maksudnya seperti itu namun keberanianku tidak mencukupi

"hai Minnie, kau kenapa?" Tanya aron melihatku tiba-tiba diam

Aku menggeleng pelan "hei hyung... waeyo?" tanya minhyun mengulang pertanyaan aron , minhyun juga teman sekelasku namun sepertinya ia terlalu cepat masuk sekolah hingga tingkatan kelasnya sama dengan kami namun karena pada dasarnya dia anak yang sopan minhyun memanggil kami dengan sebutan hyung

"ani... hanya saja bisa tidak kita pergi dari tempat ini?" kataku membuat 2 teman karibku ini mengerutkan dahinya.

"mwo? Aku baru saja mau makan minnie..." ujar aron

"yasudah aku duluan, min hyun kau temani aron ne.." kataku seraya bangkit dari tempat dudukku

"ah... ne hyung!" minhyun terlihat masih bingung dengan sikapku namun aku tak perduli aku berjalan cepat keluar dari tempat itu.

Aku membuka laci lokerku dan mengeluarkan MP3 playerku, berharap dapat menenangkan diri dengan mendengarkan musik, namun saat aku menutup lokerku aku merasakan aura itu lagi, aura yang begitu mencekam

Brakk! Punggungku terasa nyeri saat tanpa sengaja aku mundur dan menabrak benda terbuat dari besi itu waktu melihat sosok yang tadi berada disudut kantin kini tepat berada didepanku,

"n-n-nugu?" aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku walau aku ragu dia mendengarnya

Dia tak menjawab sosok itu anya terus memandangiku tajam seolah-olah ia ingin menusukku dengan tatapannya itu

"mi,mian aku mas-masih ada urusan..." aku menyingkir dari hadaannya kemudian berlari meninggalkan sosok menyeramkan –menurutku- itu

Aku setengah berlari menuju ruangan guru kemudian langsung memasuki kantor itu

"em, lee seongsangnim eodiga?" tanyaku dengan sedikit bergetar pada resepsionis ditempat itu

"ah... taeminnie... ada perlu apa mencari tuan lee?" tanyanya dengan suara yang –dibuat- lembut

Aku melengos, sudah rahasia umum kalau yeoja bernama sunny itu mengejar guruku atau lebih tepatnya hyungku, ya lee sungmin seongsaengnim atau sering dipanggil lee seongsangnim adalah hyung tertuaku dia bekerja sebagai guru seni disekolahku ini

"hanya beri tahu aku dimana lee seongsangnim berada" kataku tegas

"kau ini... aku hanya bercanda tidak usah terlalu formal, hyungmu sedang berada dikelas 12 kurasa karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengajar disana!" katanya

"gompta.."

Aku berlalu dari tempat itu, sudah jad kebiasaan hyungku datang lebih awal dari murid-muridnya

"h-hyung..." panggilku saat melhatnya berada didalam kelas yang masih kosong

Sungmin menoleh "ya taeminnie sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau disekolah panggil aku seongsangnim!" ujar sungmin hyung seraya mendekatku

"ah... ne..." aku mengangguk

"sudahlah, waeyo? Tumben sekali kau mencariku disekolah?"

"i.. itu aku merasa diikuti seseorang..."

Sungmin hyung mengeryitkan dahinya "mengikutimu bagaimana?"

"eh... pokoknya menyeramkan... aku merasa terancam hyung.." aku seperti akan menangis menceritakkannya, sungmin hyung yang mengerti diriku langsung merengkuh bahuku

"gwechanna... ada hyung disini... gwechanna..." sungmin mengusap-usap bahuku

Aku mengangguk pelan

"seongsangnim... harus diletakkan dimana alat-alat ini?" ujar seseorang mengintrupsi pelukan kami

Aku menoleh dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja sungmin hyung tidak menahanku, ternyata orang itu lagi tanganku bergetar menggenggam ujung kemeja hyungku

"ya, Taemin kurasa kau kurang sehat... minho-yah... tolong antarkan taemin keruang kesehatan " ujar sungmin hyung membuat mataku terbelalak aku ingin protes namun suaraku tak mampu keluar hingga tangan dingin milik sosok menyeramkan –menurutku- itu memapahku.

"h-hyung..." panggilku pada sungmin hyung berharap dia melepaskan pegangan orang itu dari tubuhku

"gomawo ne minho-yah... taeminnie nanti setelah mengajar aku akan menjumpaimu... wajahmu pucat sekali saengi.." ujar sungmin khawatir

"tidak usah khawatir seongsangnim aku akan mengantarnya!" sosok itu menatapku lagi-lagi dengan tatapan yang membuatku merinding

Aku mengikuti jalan namja itu aku tak punya keberanian menatapnya aku hanya membiarkannya membimbingku, ia mendudukan ku disisi ranjang

"go-gomawo..." ujarku lirih

Namja bernama minho itu menatapku kembali kini jarak kami semakin dekat karena dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku otomatis aku memundurkan kepalaku memberi jarak pada kami. Dan mataku terbelalak saat melihatnya tersenyum, bukan bukan tersenyum tapi lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"hyaaaaa..." aku menaikan tubuhku keatas ranjang dan menutup wajahku

Lama aku berada diposisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya aku menurunkan tanganku dan menghembuskan nafas lega saat tak melihat sosok itu lagi aku mengusap-usap wajahku berulang kali seperi baru bertemu hantu, mulutku berkomat kamit membaca mantra pengusir hantu *eh?* kemudian aku meneguk air yang ada dimeja sebelah ranjang kesehatan itu.

Aku benar-benar merasa terancam sekarang mengingat bagaimana caranya memandang dan juga mengingat seringaiannya yang mengerikan itu membuat bulu kdukku berdiri, haisss lagi pula kenapa harus aku? Jangan-jangan dia mempunyai dendam padaku? Ya aku anak baik! Aku tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang merugikan orang lain kecuali sungmin hyung, aku tidak pernah menjahili orang lain selain sungmin hyung aku juga tidak pernah membuat orang lain kesal selain sungmin hyung, atau jangan-jangan dia mengagumi sungmin hyung dan marah atas sikapku pada sungmin hyung, tapi akukan adiknya jadi sudah hakku dong mengganggu hyungku sendiri. Kenapa dia yang sewot

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah

"haiyaaaa minnie chagia... " aku merasa hampir terjatuh saat merasakan 2 buah lengan melingkar keras dibahuku

"ya aron, kau mau membunuhku.?" grutuku

"ya tidak mungkinlah aku tega membunuhmu minnie... aku lebih tega menjadikanmu manekin pajangan dirumahku... " ujar aron

"ish, kau saiko huh?" minhyun yang entah dari kapan sudah ada dibelakang kami menjitak kepala aron

"ya minhyun, appo... ststs" aron mengusap-usap kepalanya membuatku terkikik

"rasakan itu," minhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah aron kemudian menatapku "hyung tadi kau kemana? kok tidak masuk kedalam kelas usai istirahat?" tanya minhyun padaku

"tadi aku diruang kesehatan..." jawabku

"jinjja? Kau sakit? Sakit apa?" minhyun memutar-mutarkan tubuhku kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya kedahiku, aku terkekeh mendapat perlakuan seperti itu

"tidak minhyun... nan gwechanna..." aku mencoba tersenyum

Minhyun seperti menghembuskan nafasnya lega "lalu buat apa hyung keruang kesehatan?" tanya nya

"ah, aku hanya kelelahan sungmin hy- eh lee seongsangnim yang menyuruhku kesana.."

"owh..." aron dan minhyun ber "O" ria

"kajja kita pulang minnnie.." ajak aron kembali merangkul bahuku

"kajja.." seruku dan kami bertiga kembali berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah kami

AUTHOR POV

Taemin namja manis yang memiliki senyum terindah itu tak menyadari sosok yang menakutinya kini mengikuti mereka, sosok itu seorang namja yang berseragam sama dengan taemin, sorot matanya yang tajam membuat siapa saja mampu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya entah itu yeoja ataupun namja , ia terus mengikuti taemin sampai namja manis itu berjalan sendirian karena kompleks perumahan aron dan minhyun sudah terlewati dan 2 namja itu sidah kembali kerumahnya,

Taemin memasang earphone ditelinganya mencoba menghibur diri dengan lagu-lagu yang mengalun ditelinganya dia memilih lagu yang sedikit menghentak agar ia merasa ramai jelas saja karena Taemin sangat membenci namanya sendiri dan sepi

Oh I'm curious yeah

Sajin sok nega

Soongan miseojieo wae

Oh I'm so curious yeah

I'm so curious yeah

Haruaedo subaek beonsshik neol ddeo-ollida ddeolchyeonaeda

Nae meorisokeul chaeoon euimoon nega wonhan geosi mweonga

Sorido eopsi heulreo deuneun e soongani nae mamae

Soyongdolichyeo

Taemin mengikuti sepenggal lagu Sherlock yang sedang mengalun ditelinganya

"ah, lagu lucifer lebih keren..." ujar Taemin tapi tetap memutar lagu itu tanpa berniat menggantinya

Namun ia berhenti melangkah saat merasa ia diikuti, taemin menurunkaan earphonenya kemudian menajamkan pendengarannya ia mendengar suara langkah yang terhenti namun bukan langkah miliknya, dengan susah payah taemin menelan air liurnya untuk mengusir kegugupan dengan perlahan taemin menoleh kebelakang namun ia tk mendapati apapun disana sedikit lega dan taemin kembali melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan namun ia kembali berhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki yang bukan miliknya dan langkah itu semakin mendekatinya semakin dekat sosok itu semakin cepat jantung Taemin berdetak keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya

"_ya Tuhan tolong aku..." _batin Taemin

Dan langkah itu berhenti tepat dibelakangnya Taemin berbalik dengan cepat

"hwaaaa mau apa kau?" Taemin ingin berlari menjauh namun tangan itu lebih cepat menarik pinggang Taemin dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak "le-lepaskan aku!"

Minho yang menjadi pelaku utama pelukan –paksa- itu hanya menatap tajam mata Taemin ekspresinya dingin namun tangannya memeluk erat Taemin yang terus-terusan brontak ingin melepaskan pelukan Minho

"ish... lepas kataku atau aku akan berteriak!" ujar Taemin

Minho tak menjawab ia malah menyunggingkan senyu- eh, seringaianya dihadapan Taemin membuat namja manis itu menghentikan pergerakan berontaknya lalu sedetik kemudian Taemin membelalakan mata saat Minhoo dengan seenaknya menempelkan bibirnya kebibir merah milik Taemin, awalnya memang hanya menempel namun beberapa saat kemudian Minho melumat bibir itu dengan lembut, taemin yang mulai terbuai dengan ciuman itupun hanya bisa diam namun tak ada sedikitpun gerakan balasan darinya juga matanya tetap terbuka dan Taemin tersadar saat Minho berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Taemin dengan sekuat tenaga Taemin menginjak kaki Minho dan mendorong namja tampan itu saat pelukannya melonggar

"KAU... KAU DASAR MANIAK!" teriak Taemin kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan minhoo yang tertawa sendiri melihat Tawmin berlari

"manis..." gumamnya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya

Taechyon Baekhyun Cris

Alias TBC

...

repost yeah...

Terima kritik dan saran tapi mohon jangan jelek2kan castnya karena sesungguhnya minnie hanya meminjam nama mereka ...

*bow bareng sungmin oppa dan kyuhyun oppa*


End file.
